Ogma
El Ogma es una vaina de combate espacial pesada de Grineer con armadura y armas pesadas. Tácticas *El Ogma tiene dos puntos débiles: el primero está ubicado en la parte delantera, cubierto por una gran protuberancia blindada que puede dispararse para revelar una matriz de sensores que inflige un 300% contra el Ogma cuando se dispara. El otro punto débil es su conjunto de propulsor trasero. **El punto de debilitamiento frontal se muestra abiertamente en la imagen del retrato de Ogma, pero está cubierto por dicha placa blindada en el juego. *Mientras que el Ogma parece preferir mantenerse fuera del combate directo, el Cañón de demolición que maneja en su brazo izquierdo es extremadamente formidable para atacar a Tenno a distancia, capaz de disparar rápidamente misiles pesados que pueden derribar y matar a Tenno en unos pocos disparos. Estos misiles se pueden evadir con los poderes de evasión de Archwing (por ejemplo , Desconcierto, Depurar núcleo, Destello) o alternativamente se pueden derribar con un arma principal. *El taladro minero en el brazo derecho del Ogma no es particularmente poderoso, pero tiene una alta probabilidad de infligir daño . A pesar de la presencia de esta arma, el Ogma no es particularmente hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y de hecho su Taladro de minería es demasiado grande y difícil de manejar para atacar a los jugadores dentro de su alcance, por lo que los jugadores pueden hacerlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con poco miedo a las consecuencias. *Las armas del brazo del Ogma pueden destruirse individualmente, en cuyo caso el Ogma continuará usando el arma restante. Si se destruyen ambas armas, el Ogma recurrirá al uso de una ametralladora en su casco para enfrentarse a los enemigos. Variantes |-|Ogma de Élite= |-|Ogma Colmillo= Errores * When destroyed, the Elite Ogma changes color back to the regular Ogma variant in its death animation. * When attacking in melee, the player will be attacking the Ogma from inside it due to its size, allowing the player to see inside it. Curiosidades * Ogma (also spelled as Oghma) is the name of an ancient Irish god of strength and skill. Ironically, he was one of the Tuatha Dé Dannan, the greatest foes of the Fomoré giants. * There is an Ogma parked on the dock in the Laboratorio submarino Grineer tile that players use for entry and extraction. This suggests that they can also be used for underwater operations. * A room in the Fortaleza Kuva features a launch station from which up to 4 red-painted Ogmas will launch once the player approaches. * Another, unarmed Ogma variant can be found on the Las llanuras de Eidolon. These craft seem to be modified for exclusively atmospheric flight, with a rear rotor and two ducted thrusters in place of weapons. The central Grineer outpost (#1 on the map) is a service station for these, and multiple others can be seen landed, refuelling or crashed in other locations around the Plains. One of them can frequently be seen hovering above the central encampment (usually at night) or using its massive ducted fans to excavate a nearby Consciente fossil. These Ogmas cannot be scanned, but the ones flying around the central outpost can be destroyed for a rather spectacular explosion. Historial de actualizaciones * Lowered Tusk Bomber Armor from 450 to 225 and lowered base Health from 4500 to 3500. * Tusk Ogma introducido. }} de:Ogma en:Ogma fr:Ogma Categoría:Actualización 15 Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Enemigos Archwing